


Chance

by Emily_Faye



Series: Incomplete Multi-Chapter Works [1]
Category: Bridge to Terabithia (2007), Bridge to Terabithia - Katherine Paterson
Genre: AU/Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Angels As Characters, Drama, Friendship, Incomplete, Second Chance at Life, Spiritual, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Faye/pseuds/Emily_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-nine year old Jesse Aarons has never fully gotten over the death of Leslie Burke. After dying in a car wreck, Jess is given a second chance. Will he be able to save the only girl he ever really loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net from February 22 through March 28 2008. Incomplete multi-chapter (possibly to be reworked)

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Twenty-nine year old Jesse Aarons drove his old pick-up along the wet Virginia street. His wife, or soon-to-be ex-wife, Claire Taylor-Aarons, sat silently in the front seat. They were on their way to see a lawyer about a divorce.  
 ****

It was Claire that wanted the divorce. Jesse did too, he supposed. It was an irrational decision that they had made when they were nineteen. For a while, things had been great for Claire and Jess. But then, about seven years after their marriage, she gave birth to a daughter. A blonde little girl with blue green eyes full of love and curiosity. It was the blue green eyes that sent Jesse over the edge.

"What do you want to name her darling?" Claire had asked in the hospital.

"Leslie." He said automatically. "Leslie Sophia Aarons." Claire scowled. Leslie Sophia Burke had been Jesse's childhood playmate, who had drowned when they were eleven. He had never fully gotten over it, and the new mother worried that her husband would try to change their daughter into the little girl he lost. He didn't have to.

Leslie Aarons was like her namesake in everyway. Claire would watch him gaze at her adoringly. Not like a father looks at his daughter, but how a man looks at a woman he loves. He was placing his affection for Leslie Burke in his daughter. Though it killed her to do so, Claire finally placed Leslie up for adoption.

Jess went mad. It was like losing her again. At night, he screamed for Leslie Burke, yelling, fighting, telling her he loved her. Claire's heart was breaking. The last straw was pulled a few evenings back. After he kissed his wife, he called her Leslie. And so, here they were, on their way to see a lawyer about a divorce.

They were almost to the court when it happened. A drunken semi-truck driver ran a yellow light at eighty miles and hour. He crashed into the Aarons' truck. There was a flash of blinding light, and Jesse watched in horror as his wife's head banged against the windshield, her neck going limp. It was only ten seconds later until a shard of glass pierced his throat. He gasped in pain, and one last thought echoed through his mind:

_This is how Leslie must have felt._

Then, his world went black.


	2. Chapter One: Thoughts

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Thoughts**

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked the prologue! The first few chapters will be kinda short, so you know._

* * *

 

After the glass shard hit his throat, Jesse was only in pain for about twelve more seconds. Then, slowly, his pain drained away. He felt light, like a soft summer breeze. He felt himself floating up and up, until he was pressed against the roof of his truck, looking down.

He saw Claire, her brown curls soaked with blood. There was a large gash on her pale forehead, and blood was seeping from it, trickling through her hair, down her cheek and neck, and dribbling onto her immaculate white pantsuit. He knew he should cry, after all, she was his wife. But somehow, he couldn't. All he could think was:

_She looks like Leslie did...that big gouge on her head._

But somehow, seeing Claire maimed wasn't as bad as seeing Leslie. It could be that Leslie's death had happened when he was eleven, and now he was almost thirty. Maybe he was desensitized to head trauma now. But somehow, somehow he knew that wasn't the reason.

He looked into the drivers seat and gasped. That was him! His head was hanging to the side and a shard of the broken windshield was in his neck. Jess wanted to keep looking, but he was floating again, up out of the truck, soon hovering over the street above him.

He saw the pickup smashed by a semi. A line of cars were parked behind the wreckage. A Sedan was plowed into the back of the semi-truck. Jesse saw a couple get out of one of the cars. The woman opened her cell phone, and a man jogged down a few blocks.

A few minutes later the man returned with a few highway patrol men. The highway patrol quickly grabbed the obviously drunk man trying to slink away from the big cargo truck. Jess wanted to keep watching, to see what they would do with the driver, but once more he was being pulled away, up and up, toward the dark sky, on his way to heaven. Somehow, Jesse knew he was going to heaven, and relaxed.

Death wasn't what he expected. His life didn't flash before his eyes, he wasn't scared or burned or frozen. He just felt tired. Closing his eyes, a sea of memories washed over him.

" _Mrs. Myers, this is Leslie Burke. She'll be joining your class."_

" _Hey new girl! This race is for guys!" "What's the matter, Hoeger? 'Fraid a girl's gonna beat you?"_

" _Wanna do somethin'?" "I don't know…"_

" _WE rule Terabithia, and nothing crushes US!"_

" _Your friend Leslie's dead."_

" _Forget something?" Ms. Edmonds asked._

" _Mom, this is Leslie."_

" _She loved you, you know."_

" _Free the pee!"_

" _That is your very own certified, purebred giant troll hunter." "He's for me?!?!"_

" _Heard it was your birthday yesterday."_

" _By the power of the good Lord, I present Mr. and Mrs. Jesse Aarons!"_

" _You're pretty good at art. For a BOY."_

" _What should we call her?" "Leslie Sophia Aarons"_

Then, he was swallowed by a bright light.


	3. Chapter 2: Lucas

**CHAPTER 2**

**Lucas**

* * *

 

Jess woke to the astounding bright light, only to find it vanish as soon as his eyes opened. He was lying in a grey room, confused and alarmed.

"Hello!" He yelled, his deep voice echoing in the emptiness.

"Claire!" He yelled. Or at least, that's what he thought he yelled. In reality, he yelled the name of the woman, or rather the girl, he truly loved. The one he had always envisioned as his wife.

"LESLIE!"

"She's not here Jesse." Said a cool male voice.

"Where are you?" He asked the voice. "Where's Claire? Where's Leslie? Where am I?"

"Well, I am here, in front of you." Said the voice. Suddenly a man with curly, sandy hair and piercing blue eyes appeared in front of him. Only his face was clear, the rest of him was hazy, like white smoke.

"Who are you?" Jess asked.

"Me? I am Lucas, angel of Bemis."

"Bemis? Like the Bemis Seat?" When he was thirteen they had watched a movie called  _The Bemis Seat_ in his Religious Education class. It was about a man who lived his life against God, and the movie was his memory of the Rapture.

Lucas laughed. "Yes, in a way. But you are here for a different reason, Jesse. Your human body is dead, as is your wife's, and I am here to quiz you and see where you will spend the rest of eternity."

 _Man, this guy sure as heck doesn't beat around the bush._ Jess thought.

"So, if I'm here, where's Claire?"

"Claire is in heaven, Jesse. The Lord lives in her heart."

"The Lord lives in my heart too! Why am I here? You're not sending me to Hell because of what I did to…" He couldn't bear to speak the name of the little girl who's live he had unknowingly ended.

"No Jesse. Leslie Burke's death was not your fault. You will not be punished for that action."

"But it was my fault Lucas." Jess whispered. "I loved her, really loved her, but I was too selfish to tell her. All because I wanted to spend time with a music teacher who was fifteen years older than me!"

"You are a wise man, Jess Aarons." Said Lucas.

"Leslie was wiser." He mumbled.

"Jesse, the reason you are here is because you have suffered many losses in your life. The loss of your daughter, the loss of your father, the loss of your wife, and the loss of your best friend."

Jess grimaced. He  _had_ lost a lot of people in his lifetime. First Leslie, then his Dad died of a heart attack when he was twenty. Then, he had lost his daughter named Leslie, and now Claire, due to the horrible accident.

"You will be given the chance to relive one of the horrible moments in your life again, to try and change it's outcome. You may fail or you may succeed. Either way, you will live your life again from that point on, with a chance to redo things, regardless if you succeed in your first mission."

"Really?!!? There's no loophole or anything?"

"No loopholes. Now Jesse Aarons, what moment of your life do you want to live over again?"

Jess knew the answer instantly. "The day of Leslie Burke's death."

"Are you sure? Know that the temptations will be just as strong, and you will have no memories of this meeting in your head. You will simply revert back to the day you and Miss Burke were eleven, and see if you can let her live."

"It's a chance I'll take." Jesse said fiercely.

Lucas smiled softly. "Very well." Then he stood in front of him, snapped his fingers, and instantly Jess was engulfed in white light again. Something whirled past his ears, like a light spring breeze. It was Lucas's voice.

" _Godspeed, Jesse Aarons. Godspeed."_


	4. Chapter 3: Been There...And Back Again

**CHAPTER 3**

**Been There…And Back Again**

* * *

 

That night, eleven year old Jess Aarons had the strangest dream. In his dream, Leslie had died, and he had seen his life after that day. His world was black and bleak without her, and he was miserable and alone.

He saw himself crying over a grave.

He saw him saying: "Rain. Too late. Oh, I was too late!"

He saw himself drinking a bottle of whiskey. He was only sixteen.

He saw himself with a girl that had dark curly hair. He was kissing her, and wishing she was Leslie.

He saw a girl in white, walking towards him. He lifted the veil and saw the curly haired girl, and he desperately wished it was Leslie.

He saw the curly haired girl in the hospital, holding a baby that looked like Leslie. When the girl asked what to name their daughter, he said: "Leslie Sophia Aarons."

He saw himself crying over his lost daughter.

He saw him kissing his wife and calling her Leslie.

He saw a semi-truck plowing into an old pickup. He and his wife were in it, on their way to see about a divorce. They died.

Jess woke in a cold sweat. Already the early shadows of dawn were breaking, but Jess felt like it was a haunted midnight. He lay on his back for a while, trying to sleep again, but he couldn't. So he picked up his sketchbook and drew until the sun rose higher.

He was still drawing when Maybelle ran into the room, carrying the phone.

"Jess! Jess! I called you  _THREE_ times. It's your  _giiirrllfriiendd!_ " She emphasized the final word quite a bit before flashing him a sweet grin, showing the hole where her front teeth were missing.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jess said irritably, grabbing the telephone from her grasp. He made his tone happier before speaking.

Julia Edmunds had heard the whole brother-sister banter over the phone. She had a pretty good idea why Jess was so agitated at Maybelle's teasing. He was thinking there was another young lady on the phone. That's why his hello didn't startle her.

"Hey Leslie."

Ms. Edmunds smiled. "Hello Jess." She replied mysteriously.

Jess was confused. "Wh-wh-who is this?"

"This is your teacher, Miss Edmunds."

"Oh, hi, Miss Edmunds." Jess said, suddenly embarrassed. He had been so sure it was Leslie…

"Listen, I was supposed to take my nephews into the city to the Lark Museum today, but my sister changed her plans last minute, so I had a thought…"

Jess was elated. Quickly he obtained permission from a groggy Mom, dressed, and brushed his teeth. Within fifteen minutes he was climbing into a rust red station wagon, the pretty brunette music teacher the driver.

"Good morning Jess." She said warmly.

"Morning, Miss Edmunds. Thanks for inviting me."

"It's my pleasure. You ready?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes M'am."

They had barely reached the end of the driveway when Julia noticed Jess gazing quite blindly out the window.

"Forget something?"

"N-No." He stuttered. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

They had almost left the country, about ready to venture into the small town of Lark Creek. (It was very small. All that was there was a gas station, the hardware store, the grocery store, the school, and a McDonald's.)

Jess spoke suddenly. "I need to go home. I forgot something really important."

"Jess, are you sure this can't wait? We're only about an hour from the big city."

"Believe me, Miss Edmunds, this can not wait." Jess spoke with such fierceness that Miss Edmunds was quite startled, and could only oblige. The thing that bothered her the most, however, was his mumbling.

"Hang on Les. I won't let my nightmare happen. You are  _not_ going to die as long as I'm around."

Sometimes he would say:

"No more secrets. No more secrets Leslie, okay? You may hate me for mine, but you gotta know…"

Within twenty minutes they were near the Aarons driveway. He jumped out before the car was fully stopped, and raced towards the Burkes. He banged the door. Bill, Leslie's father, answered.

He smiled. "Hi there, Jess. How are we this morning?"

"Where's Leslie?" He demanded abruptly.

"She went to take Prince Terrian for a walk in the woods a few minutes ago."

 _Would Les go to Terabithia without me?_ He wondered. He was already sprinting for the woods. "Thanks!" Jess yelled to Bill, before breaking into a breakneck run.

"LESLIE!" Jess yelled. "LESLIE!"

He found Leslie standing on the log, P.T. under her arm.

"Leslie!" Jess called.

Startled, Leslie turned. Her eyes flashed. "Oh, you remember me, now do you?" She hissed.

"Leslie, please!" Jess begged, inching closer. "Just come down for a second, please, Les. We gotta talk. Just for a sec."

For a moment, Leslie looked ready to relent. Carefully, she made her way, but a voice stopped her.

"Jesse?" It was Miss Edmunds. Leslie's eyes flashed again.

"Your girlfriend is calling you, Jess." Leslie spat. "Don't wanna keep her waiting on my account."

"Les, she's not important now. Just please talk to me!"

"Make me."

"Leslie, why are you even mad?"

"You forgot our council today. With the Terabithians. We've been planning this all week!"

"I know." Jess said sheepishly. "But Miss Edmunds invited me to museum."

"I'd ruin the mood. I know." Leslie said dryly, looking more hurt than angry now.

"No! Leslie Sophia Burke, how could you even think that? You're my best friend. I was coming to invite you."

A big grin crossed Leslie's face. "Really, Jess?"

"Yeah. But you know what? The museum doesn't sound that fun now. Let's go to Terabithia."

"Okay!" Said Leslie, still smiling.

"Jess!" Miss Edmunds called again.

"I'll ward her off, Les. You go ahead."

Leslie nodded. She climbed on the log, but lost her footing on some moss. Trying to regain her balance, she grabbed the rope, thinking it would sustain her. But the rope was very old, and the sudden weight startled it. It snapped, and sent Leslie into the icy water below.

"JESS!" She screamed, turning just in time to see Jess, Miss Edmunds, and her father watching in horror as she fell.

A second after Leslie fell, Jess ran to the river bank. Without another moment's hesitation, he plunged into the dark, murky, dangerous water to save his friend.

 


	5. Chapter 4: Leap of Faith

The creek water was dark. Almost pitch black. For a few seconds after jumping in, Jess blinked, thinking he had something in his eyes that was preventing him from seeing. There wasn't anything in his eyes, the creek water was just black and high and dirty. This scared him a great deal. If he couldn't see, how could her find Leslie?!?! Then he remembered a game he had played in Kindergarten called Blind Man's Bluff. The "Blind Man" closed his eyes and held out his hands, feeling to tag another player, who would then become the Blind Man. Jess, had always found this game rather silly, but today, he idolized it. It could help him save Leslie's life!

Holding out his hands, Jess paddled quickly through the water. His thoughts screamed for Leslie.

_Oh Les! Les, you CAN'T die! I won't let you; do you hear me, Leslie Burke? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!_

The final thought gave him determination. Swimming faster, he searched intently for any signs of the blonde girl that owned his heart.

* * *

 

Julia Edmunds and Bill Burke watched in horror as Leslie fell, but were even more terrified as Jesse jumped to a certain death. Both we frozen a few seconds after the brunette boy disappeared, but it was Bill Burke who spoke first.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" He yelled. "HEAVEN SAVE THEM!!!"

Julia was a bit stunned. She had been informed by countless people that the Burkes weren't very religious. There was: Jess, Mary Aarons, Pastor Smyth, and Gussie Myers. Even Leslie herself had commented on the subject when the class Know-It-All and teacher's pet, Madison McCafferty, had teased her about it.

(A/N: Madison is a real character in the 2007 movie, and is indeed a Know-It-All and Teacher's pet. As for her last name being McCafferty, I have no idea if that is her last name. I just picked it. Also, I have no idea if a Know-It-All Madison is in the novel, since I have never read it.)

Bill, surprised by his own outburst, and the look of pure shock on Julia's face, quickly regained his composure.

"Julia, go back to my house and call for an ambulance, and get Jack and Mary Aarons, as well as my wife Judy. Get towels, head bandages, blankets, bottles of water, and Leslie's inhaler. See if Jesse needs anything like that, too."

Too terrified to ponder the normally shy man's sudden assertiveness, Miss Edmunds nodded and ran like there was no tomorrow, unconsciously picking up the black and white mutt, since she was an animal lover and did not want yet another life to be injured in this process. As the pretty young teacher would later contemplate, there were many emotions in the hearts of all those people had witnessed Leslie Burke's injury. Bill's assertiveness, she would realize, was not TRUE assertiveness, but fear, adrenaline, and love for his only daughter. His only CHILD, for that matter. But though she was educated and bright, there were more emotions, belonging to the children, which she would not see clearly for more than a half decade. Emotions that would spur her ahead in her own life, to allow her to take a leap at true love, so she could become Mrs. Anders of Connecticut. Emotions that would change her forever.

As for Bill, he just sat silently on a log by the roaring waters in which in baby had fallen into, until there was more he could do. His baby girl, she was somewhere, probably unconscious, hurt, maybe even dying or dead! He shook his head vigorously, to banish the thought from his mind. Suddenly, unconsciously, he spoke aloud.

"Bill! You're being ridiculous! Jesse is in there too, remember? He won't let anything happen to your Leslie.  _HIS_ Leslie. There's no way he'll let her die without a fight."

Once again, William Burke was startled by his own thoughts. It disgusted him, somewhat. Leslie didn't belong to Jess! Leslie, his daughter, his angel, the light of his life. That girl was  _his._

" _No, Bill."_  The water seemed to be whispering.  _"You're wrong. You're a smart guy, right? You know why you thought that. You know that a father passes his daughter on to somebody else someday. Another man that will take care of her. That's what Judy's father gave you. Leslie's time just came sooner and a boy is taking care of her now. He will, and you know it."_

Man spoke for water now. "I know." He said softly. "But Leslie was my light first, my angel, my everything. She can't do both. Not for me and Jess. She's too young to pick the boy. She  _won't._ She  _can't_ pick that boy. She just can't!"

The water seemed louder now, as if it was scolding the father for his selfishness.

" _LET LESLIE SHINE FOR WHO NEEDS IT!"_ It yelled.

"I know." He said again. He  _did_ know. He knew everything, even if he could not see it at that time. He knew, deep down, another emotion had pushed, no, TOLD, that little boy to jump in. Something more, that told him to go back and find her, and to take that leap of faith. At that moment, Bill Burke knew and trusted that something bigger than any man had told Jesse Oliver Aarons to save that little angel. It was an emotion, yes, but something put that emotion, that sense, in his heart.

At that moment, William Earnest Burke accepted the Lord Jesus Christ into his soul.

 


	6. Chapter 5: Many Rescues

Jess had been underwater for about thirty seconds when he heard running and yelling above the water. He had to find Leslie fast, before some fireman or someone pulled him out, and wouldn't believe him about her. Suddenly he felt a bump against his foot. He dove down towards it, and felt something soft. He fingered it. It was smooth and cool, but almost plastic. Leslie's jacket! He reached down farther and found a face. Leslie!

He dove below her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms flopped rather listlessly around his shoulders, and Jess feared the worst for a moment, but then he felt a soft breath in his ear.

* * *

 

In reality, Leslie had been underwater for two minutes, and Jess had been under a minute and fifty seconds. Everyone had moved at lightning speed, and soon Julia was returning with Mary, Jack, and Judy. Try as they might, they could not find Jess or Leslie. Jack and Judy searched as much as they could until the signs of the ambulance were heard.

"I'll go get them!" Jack called, before running like a storm.

Judy Burke sat down next to her husband. "You alright, honey?"

Bill smiled softly. "He won't let anything happen to our Leslie, Jude."

"I know. Glad you finally saw it too, dearest. But after today, if Les has her way, we'll only have ten percent of her."

"Think she'll give the rest to Jess?" Bill asked, playing dumb.

"I  _know._ " Judy said firmly. "And so do you."

Bill had the chance to kiss Judy's forehead before the doctors arrived.

* * *

 

It was quite difficult to pull both him and Leslie out of the quick moving water. He tried very hard, and hurt his left foot and leg a great deal. Finally, he managed to get his head above water for a moment. He saw Miss Edmunds and Mr. Burke, but he also saw an ambulance, doctors, Mrs. Burke, Brenda, Ellie, his mother, (with baby Joyce-Ann in her arms) and his Dad, holding an obviously sobbing Maybelle.

"Help!" He choked before slipping back under. As Jesse Aarons and Leslie Burke disappeared once more from the view of their loved ones, everybody on shore jumped into action.

* * *

 

"Everyone, get ready!" Shouted an ambulance technician.

Joyce-Ann and Maybelle were shoved into the arms of Ellie, and everyone, (including Brenda.) lined up. A technician was waiting with a life ring.

"Since the boy is saving the girl, he'll come up first, most likely." Said a red haired technician named Ron. "If not, Rick here," He pointed to a dark haired man in scuba diving equipment, "Will dive down to get them."

At that moment, Jess popped up again. "GRAB HIM!" Shouted Ron. Within seconds Jess was being reeled in, his arms still tight around Leslie's waist.

"Let go, boy." Ron said gently.

"Her head's bleeding, sir." Jess mumbled, holding up a bloody hand that had been on the back of her head. "And my leg hurts."

"Your leg?" Ron questioned, as they hurriedly took the children to the ambulance.

"Yeahhhh..." Jess slurred. "Reallll baddd…"

"Okay, okay." Said the red haired man gently. "You just be quiet now, okay? We're gonna take good care of you two kiddos."

As they were loaded into the car and started driving, Jesse followed Leslie intently with his eyes.

"Leslie…Leslie…" He kept repeating. A pretty young nurse smiled at him.

"Relax, honey. Your little lady friend is going to be just fine."

Jess had a slight urge to tell the nurse that Leslie wasn't his girlfriend. But considering the events of the day, it sounded pretty good. Really good. It felt good, too. Eleven year old Jesse Aarons went into unconsciousness with a smile on his face.

 


	7. Chapter 6: Diagnosis

**CHAPTER 6**

**DIAGNOSIS**

* * *

 

Jess woke from unconsciousness when they arrived at the hospital, surprised at how much more his leg hurt.

"Ron?" He called softly, again startled by his physical condition. He didn't remember a shooting pain in his chest.

"Ron can't be with you right now, Jesse." Said a dark haired man whom Jess didn't know. (Rick, the diver.) "But Ashley here will take care of you." Rick gestured to the pretty young nurse from the ambulance. Unintentionally, Jess scowled at Ashley. She was the one who called Leslie his girlfriend!

 _Girlfriend._  He was much too young to have a girlfriend, especially a pretty blonde one named Leslie!

 _Whoa!_ Jess thought.  _Did I just call Leslie pretty?_

 _Yes, you did._ He answered himself.  _Because you know it's true. She's beautiful. Inside and out._

"STOP THINKING!" He yelled. Suddenly realizing he had spoken aloud; Jess blushed, before braking into a painful coughing fit that caused his chest to burn the fire.

"Sorry." He said lamely, casting a narrow glance at Ashley. She was pretty, he had to admit.

_She's no Leslie though._

Ashley smiled good naturedly. "Blame the meds, honey." She said sweetly. "Ya gonna be jus fine, okay?"

 _Leslie can sure articulate better._ He thought.

"Where's Les?" He wheezed.

"Les?" Ashley repeated. She had obviously forgotten his mumbling on the ride over.

"Leslie. Leslie Burke." He said, his chest hurting all the while.

"Oh…Your little lady friend with the head trauma?"

 _Trauma!_ Jess thought in horror.

He nodded, too sore to speak.

"They took her to intensive care."

Jess's pupils dilated. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ashley cut him off.

"They just wanna watch her, okay kid? You're gonna end up there too, if ya don't stop talking! If you have ta say something, write it on the pad, kay?" She tossed him a pad and pencil.

He wrote something down, and held it up.

_Why does my leg hurt worse?_

"Your leg hurts worse because all the adrenaline you had while you were saving your friend wore off." Ashley explained.

Suddenly exhausted, he nodded gently and closed his eyes. In the three minutes it took him to get to his room, he was asleep.

One floor above Jesse's room, eleven year old Leslie Burke tossed and turned in Intensive Care. Doctor Tibnon, a round and cheery elderly man with thinning white hair, came over to her bed.

"Leslie? Are you alright?" He asked softly. The young girl turned to face him, and to the doctor's surprise, her angelic face was wet with tears.

"It's my fault." She choked. "I ruined it for us. For him. He'll never speak to me again!" With that thought planted in her head, she cried harder.

"Who will never speak to you again, Leslie?" Doctor Tibnon asked. He was very interested in the little girl and her rescuer, a brunette boy around her age.

"My b-b-best f-f-riend." She stuttered.

"What's your friend's name?" He asked. Maybe if he could find her best friend, she or he would help Leslie recover quicker.

"Jess." She whispered, her blue green eyes avoiding his dark ones. They reminded her of Jess's. Warm. Inviting. Safe. Loving.

 _Imaginative, brilliant, loyal and loving. Not to mention brave._ She thought.

"Jess? Jesse Aarons? Was he the boy in the ambulance with you Leslie?"

She nodded, the fresh tears spilling with the movement.

"Well, he obviously loves you quite a lot, Miss Burke." Tibnon assured.

Leslie perked up. "Really?! Did he say anything?"

Confused, the doctor cocked his head slightly. "No my dear. Not that I heard."

The girl wilted. "Oh."

"But his eyes wouldn't leave you. He kept asking about you, making sure you were okay."

"Good ol' Jess." She tried to smile, but the enthusiasm in her eyes was gone.

"He's a wonderful friend. A good friend loves you like him."

"I know." She whispered. Leslie dropped her voice even lower, and said something intelligible. It sounded like:

" _Good Friends_ don't love each other like I want." Then she blushed.

"What was that, dearie?" Tibnon asked.

"Nothing. I'm very sorry Doctor Tibnon, but I'm really tired. Can we talk later?"

The man studied her. She did look tired. He face was pale and her eyes were sunken. The paleness made the big red gash on her poorly shaven head look ten times worse.

"Of course my dear." He obliged. "Knowing when to rest will make you heal faster. Also, I must go check on that brave friend of yours."

"He was very brave, wasn't he? Like a king. A valiant king." More tears shown in her pretty eyes as he rose, but the doctor could tell they were happy.

"Yes, Leslie. Very kingly indeed."

"Let me know how he's doing." She called softly as he shut the door, already drifting off to sleep.

"I will, Queen." He said, though there was no need. Leslie was already fast asleep.

(A/N: Why did Doctor Tibnon call Leslie Queen? Jess didn't tell him about Terabithia. It could be that he knows more that he should… MUHAAHA! Keep reading to find out his secrets…)

Ashley was waiting outside for him.

"How is she, boss?"

"Alright. How's the boy?"

"Alright." Ashley answered. "Lonely, though. He kept asking about his lady friend there."

"I know. She's lonely, too. We must keep a close eye on them, Ashley."

"Why, sir? Dangers of health?"

"In a way. Right now, any wrong move could crush them emotionally, especially involving each other. Those children are very susceptible to broken hearts."

Fifteen minutes later, Jack and Nancy Aarons, as well as Bill and Judy Burke, were sitting in a stuffy office with Doctor Tibnon.

"Are they going to be alright?" Judy burst.

"Leslie and Jesse will be just fine, Mrs. Burke. Leslie has severe bruising on her scalp, as well as the large gash you saw, and a mild concussion. But we have her head cleaned up quite nicely, and she seems to know herself quite well, so she will be the best nurse to tell herself when she needs rest."

"What about Jess?" Jack and Nancy asked in unison.

"Jess has several spots broken in his left leg, as well as his foot broken on that side. Him holding on to that girl for as long as he did was an amazing feat, as it is greatly painful. You should be proud. They'll be taking him into surgery in a few hours to help his leg along. Overall, both children will be fine, but their recovery will be slow."

The parents sighed in relief.

"Is there anything we can do?" Bill asked.

"Well, they're both asleep now. But something helpful might be to go home and get items of comfort for them when they wake up. Also, some fresh clothes and toiletries might be nice if you plan on spending the night."

They rose. "Thank you for saving my girl, doctor." Bill said with a choked voice.

"Thank the boy when he wakes, Bill, not me."

"I will." The father said. "Believe me."

As Doctor Tibnon watched the adults exit, he couldn't help but wonder if they saw the extra emotion Jess had for his friend. Love.


	8. Chapter 7: Bedrooms

**CHAPTER 7**

**BEDROOMS**

* * *

Bill and Judy drove to their house first. None of the parents wanted to leave the children entirely alone, and since Jesse would be going into surgery in the next twenty minutes or so, the Burkes agreed to go home first.

As they climbed out of the old blue BMW, Prince Terrian bounded up.

"Hello boy!" Judy said cheerily. P.T. rushed past her and jumped up into the back seat, sniffing Leslie's clothes first and then Jess's. The mutt sniffed around for his mistress and her friend, (who he considered to be his master, right after Leslie, since he spent the majority of his time in Terabithia with them.) and whined. Judy's heart melted.

"Les isn't home yet, P.T. Sorry boy."

P.T. whined again. Bill, seeing how distraught it was making his wife, was determined to get the dog away from the car.

"Come on, boy. Dinner time!" Bill called. Instantly, the dog bounded up to the house. "I'll take care of him and get our stuff to meet the deadline, Jude. You get Les's stuff."

Judy smiled softly. "Thanks, hon."

Bill and Judy wrote juvenile science fiction and historical fiction. For once they were working on books individually. Bill was writing a book called  _The Twist of Randolfpha,_ about two brothers who fell into a vortex. Judy was working on  _Why, Queen Mary?_ The journal of Princess Elisabeth Tudor, Bloody Mary's half sister.

As Bill went to the master bedroom, Judy climbed the steps to Leslie's room. She got the book she was reading, (Inkspell by Cornelia Funke.) her knitting, and her journal.

Leslie was not the tidiest of children. In fact, she was the opposite of tidy. On exiting her daughter's room, Judy bumped into a chair that was by the door, sending her school bag flying. Sighing, the redhead mother bent down and tidied the mess.

She had put away all the textbooks when she saw the notebook. It wasn't a schoolbook, it was something else. Intrigued, she picked it up. She saw her daughter's neat, firm handwriting on the cover, a title written in Sharpie.

**THE KINGDOM OF TERABITHIA**

Intrigued, Judy opened it. What she saw brought tears to her eyes.

On the inside cover, someone had draw a beautiful castle in colored pencil. On the first page was Leslie's writing:

THE KINGDOM OF TERABITHIA

_Written by_

_Leslie Burke_

_Illustrated by_

_Jess Aarons_

Judy thumbed it, finding at least thirty pages filled with drawings of castles and creatures, and Leslie's smooth handwriting telling their story. There was more of Leslie's writing towards the end, but she had left some space on the backs of pages for Jess's drawings. In that notebook, Judy saw a bond greater than anything she could have been told.

 _They ARE a book._ She realized.  _Les writes, Jesse illustrates. They complete each other._

Closing the notebook, Judy tucked it in her bag. She wouldn't betray the grand secret she had been shown. She wouldn't betray her daughter and the boy that gave her a reason to live.

\---AARONS HOUSE---

Ten minutes before Jess went into surgery, the Burkes returned. Judy looked ready to cry tears of joy. Mary wanted to stay at the hospital, so Jack volunteered to go get Jess's things.

Jesse and Leslie were alike in many ways. And one of those ways was that they were not tidy. Jack had to fight to get through the clutter, his big feet fumbling. Since father and son were not close like their mother daughter neighbors, Jack had a harder time selecting things for his son's enjoyment. Finally he decided on Jess's favorite  _Space Wars_ comic:  _The Battle of the Dark Keeper_ , as well as his colored pencil nubs and his sketchbook. Trying his best not to trip again, Jack became quite unbalanced, and did trip, sending the books and pencils flying. Cursing to himself, he stuffed the pencil nubs in his pocket, and snatched the comic book up with venom. Still cursing, he looked around for the sketchbook, finally finding it open to the last page. As he bent down to pick it up, he gasped.

It was only in number two pencil, but it was still the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen. It was a side view of a girl's body, but you could see her face quite clearly. She had almost shoulder length layered hair, and an angelic expression. You could see the light in her eyes and the sweetness in her smile. Her lips were shiny and her eye lashes long and full. She was laughing, he realized. But there was a reason to her happiness that was not in her laughter. Then he saw it.

There was light. Light surrounded this girl. Her smile, her hair, her eyes, were flooded with it. Filled with happiness and angel quality. The boy had drawn it like they drew the angels in church. Surrounded by light. You could see the perfection in the face, the happiness, patience and peace in the eyes. There was something in this drawing…

Love. That was it! You could see the love in this picture with every mark. He suddenly saw why this girl was so familiar. His model was Leslie. He knew, because Jack had often seen him gaze at the girl, as if studying her. He now saw, why Jess could have jumped into save her without reserve, and feel no pain when saving her, why he drew her as an angel, why she had no flaw.

He loved her. More than a friend loves a friend, much more. That much was obvious. The reason he could save her was because he loved her, and without her, he would die himself. Jess loved Leslie like the father loved Mary, or like Bill Burke loved Judy. That little girl owned his heart. She held the key to the boy's soul. He drew her like his eyes saw:

Perfect, flawless, loving, angelic, beautiful. And now Jack could see it too. Tears were running down his gruff face. He stroked the elegant jaw line of the girl.

"Thank you." He whispered to the pencil. "Thank you for saving him. Thank you for letting me see his soul. I am in debt to you, Leslie Burke."

He thumbed through the rest of the book, which he now remembered was two years old. His drawings were better now than at age nine, but what fascinated him were more recent ones. They were of fascinating creatures, castles, and crowns. There were many drawings of those, but a good portion of them were of Leslie, failed attempts of his masterpiece. Some were just her eyes, her face, he body, her gorgeous smile with her shining lips, the laughter in her face and eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said to the bedroom. "So sorry."

Tears of joy still on his face, he gently removed the drawing of Leslie, folded it, and put it in his pocket. It would be needed when he talked to his son.

But first he needed to show the angel the vision Jesse had of her.

 


	9. Chapter 8: Waking Up

**CHAPTER 8:**

**Waking Up**

* * *

 

One hour and twenty five minutes later, the anesthesia from Jess's operation wore off. He awoke in a hospital bed, a needle in his right arm, his leg and foot elevated. At first he didn't know where he was, but then he remembered. He remembered everything, but the clearest thing was the dream he had while asleep.

Leslie had been there with him.

She wouldn't leave him during the entire operation. She kept squeezing his hand, talking to him, making him laugh, and helping him forget the pain and fear. She told him about everything:

The additional progress she was making on the novel, and how she needed him to draw the Dark Master and the warriors for it. How she was so afraid that she would die in the creek, how she felt bad that he got hurt because of her. Jess spent the rest of the operation assuring her it had not been her fault. When the doctors were done, Leslie ran her pointer finger very lightly over his cheek.

"I gotta go. Bye Jess." Then she disappeared.

Instantly, Jess knew it had been a dream. There was no way the hospital would let Leslie, who was in worse shape than him, go into the operating room. But yet, he felt no sorrow.

 _It proves my theory._ Jess thought.  _Leslie is an angel. Angels can go into people's dreams._

"My angel." He whispered. "If only you knew how much you mean to me." He fell into a non-medicated sleep, dreaming of the beautiful sea green jewels that were his angel's eyes.

Leslie woke from her nap about five minutes after Jesse fell asleep again. Like her friend, instantly her thoughts flew to the other.

_Is he alright? Did the operation go okay? Is he in pain? Is he or his family angry at me because he got hurt saving me? Will he be afraid of me after he sees my head?_

Gently, she moved her index finger across her bruised head, the same angelic gentleness Jesse had felt in his dream filling the movement. No matter how angelic the movement, she winced at the appendage crossed her swollen skull. She sighed.

"He  _will_ be afraid!" She sighed, feeling defeated and bitter. But Leslie Burke could not stay bitter and defeated for long.

 _I may not be able to change the way I look, but I can get my questions answered. She_ thought.

_But who will respect and trust me enough to tell me if something has gone wrong with Jess?_

She had it.

"Doctor Tibnon?" Leslie called to the elderly doctor, who she had seen enter the ward scarcely two minutes before. Almost instantly, he was there.

"Yes, Leslie?" He said, flashing a warm smile that made her feel warm herself.

"Has Jess gotten out of surgery yet?"

The man scratched his balding head as he consulted his schedule.

"Why, yes, he has in fact. His anesthesia wore off about five minutes ago."

"May I see him?" Leslie prodded.

Doctor Tibnon chuckled softly, to himself. "I'm afraid not, my dear."

"Why not?" Leslie demanded, a look of terror coming to her green eyes. "He's okay, isn't he? Did something go wrong in the operation?"

Tibnon was temporarily stunned by Leslie's concern.

"Your friend is perfectly fine, child. Well, as good as he can be for a boy with a fully broken leg and foot, just like you're as good as somebody with a concussion and skull damage could be. You both pretty banged up my dear, no matter how much you children try to deny it. A few more days and you both should be able to make the trip to see one another."

"How long is a few days?"

"Two, three, maybe four if you or Jess pull a stitch."

Two to four days! That was unbearable! Once again defeated, Leslie sank back with a sigh. A depression had come to her eyes. The doctor's heart was breaking.

"Chin up, Leslie. It's only a few days, pet, not years!"

"It might as well be!" the blonde cried, emotion making her voice crack. Tears filled her emerald eyes again, and behind the wall of water, the man could see defeat, worry, hurt and anger.

"It's going to be alright my dear, really. Jesse is alright, and so are you."

"How do I know you're not lying?! He could be dead, for all I know, and you're just not telling me because it will slow my recovery, maybe even kill  _me_!"

"I wouldn't lie to you, child!" Tibnon cried, feeling emotional himself. The bond between the two children was amazing; unlike anything he had ever seen.

"You might!" Leslie challenged.

"I would not!" The doctor challenged back, feeling childish.

"Then let me see him!" Leslie cried, bursting into tears. Though she cried, Tibnon could see they were not petty tears, but true anguish for her friend. He  _had_ to do  _something_. Then he had it.

"I'll tell you what. How about you write Jess a letter? I'll deliver it to his room, and have him write you back. You can be pen pals until you are both well enough to meet face to face."

The tears stopped. She sniffed. "Really?"

"Yes."

The light was back. "Okay! I'll start it now!"

The doctor smiled. "As you wish, my dear." He said, handing her a pad and pen. He then exited quietly, leaving the young girl to her writing. The words poured on to the page.

_Dear Jess,_

_I'm writing you this letter because Doctor Tibnon won't let me see you for myself. (He's the guy that delivered it. He's nice.) He says we're not well enough to meet face to face yet. We have to wait two to four days. I personally think that's ridiculous. I can't thank you properly for saving me without seeing you! Grown-ups, you know? Really!_

_Anyway, are you okay? How was the surgery? Does your leg hurt? Oh, Jess, I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me! I feel terrible._

_Do you think the Terabithians know what happened? I bet it was the Dark Master who made me fall. But even he can't outsmart a king as wonderful as you! Once we're better, we'll have to find a new way across, okay?_

_Well, that's it for now. Please, please write back! I won't be able to sleep until you do. Hope to see you soon._

_Lots of Love,_

_Leslie_

_PS: Don't get discouraged. Remember: WE rule Terabithia, and NOTHING crushes us!_

Satisfied, Leslie tore the letter from the pad and folded it in half. She wrote  _ **JESS**_ on the front, and called for Doctor Tibnon.

"I'm finished." She announced.

He smiled. "Okay. I'll deliver it to his room immediately."

"Promise you won't read it?" She added, remembering the part about Terabithia.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Burke." Tibnon assured.

"Thank you." Leslie said, before settling against her pillows for a rest. She was asleep (despite what she said in her letter to Jess.) by the time the doctor made it to the front of the busy ward.

Like his friend, Jess was asleep when Tibnon arrived. Not wanting to wake the brunette boy, he gently placed the letter on the bedside table.

"She loves you very much, boy. Hold onto her." He whispered. And as he exited, Jess mumbled something in his sleep.

"I love you, Leslie."

 


	10. Chapter 9: Advice from Someone Who Knows

**CHAPTER 9**

**Advice from Someone Who Knows**

* * *

 

Jess awoke about thirty minutes after Leslie's letter arrived for him. Ripping it open he read his friend's words, feeling sick as he did. He knew he shouldn't, but he did. She was sweet, innocent, forgiving, and peaceful. Same as always. She didn't blame him for her accident, she wanted to thank him. She needed to see him, know that he was alright. She needed him as much as he needed her. And that terrified him out of his mind.

 _What do I do!?_ He was screaming in his mind.  _I'll never, ever be able to have peace about not telling Leslie now!_

Jess was nauseous. He didn't know what to do. What could he say to Leslie? He couldn't just blurt out 'I love you.' Like he wished he could. He pondered the scenarios in his mind.

_Walking to Leslie's house, flowers behind his back. He's older, sixteen or seventeen._

" _Hi Jess."_

" _Hi Leslie. Listen, there's something I gotta tell you…"_

" _Wait, me first!" She's excited._

" _Yeah?"_

" _You know Bob Smith?"_

Jess paused for a minute. Bob Smith was Leslie's imaginary boyfriend, he realized.

" _Yeah…"_

" _Guess what?" Leslie is ecstatic now._

" _What?"_

" _On our date last night, he told me he loves me!"_

Jess shook his head. He hated that one!

"That's what'll happen if I wait too long." He muttered.

He tried another.

_Jess and Leslie are thirteen, two years in the future._

" _Les, can we talk?"_

" _Sure Jess, What's up?"_

" _Leslie…I've, um, felt this way for a while, two years now, and I'm really hating this secret between us."_

" _Okay….." Leslie eyes him. Jess begins to sweat._

" _I…I…lo…"_

" _You what, Jesse? You know you can tell me."_

" _I love you!"_

_Leslie pales and runs away, never to speak to him again._

Jess choked back a scream. This was awful! Almost as bad as his nightmare. Leslie wouldn't hate him that much for loving her…would she?

"Unless she loves you back." He spoke aloud, and clapped a hand over his mouth. That was the first time he had admitted verbally that he loved Leslie.

"Ugh! I can't! I can't tell her! I won't. That's it, I won't. I'll never ever, EVER see Leslie Burke again! EVER!" He didn't mean a word, even he knew. He  _would_ speak to his friend again, someday, but today was far too soon, in his eleven year old mind.

He picked up Leslie's letter and stared at it.

"You're smarter, Les." He whispered. "What's wrong with me?"

He suddenly grabbed the letter with venom, rage filling his every pore.

 _Idiot!_ His mind screamed.  _She doesn't love you! You're so stupid, Aarons. Stupid and hopeless._

_Hopeless…_

Hopeless. That was it. He was hopeless. With or without Leslie Burke, he was hopeless.

He was about ready to rip the letter to shreds when Doctor Tibnon entered.

"You're awake! Finally. Your friend was about to have a heart attack, waiting for you to write her."

"Humph. She won't like me soon enough." Jess spat, venom dripping like chocolate in August.

The man raised his white, bushy eyebrows. Very curious…

"And why is that, Jess?"

It was Jesse's turn to be surprised.

"How do you know my name? Are you my doctor?"

"No. I'm Leslie's doctor. She's told me quite a bit about you, sonny."

"Like I said, she's hate me soon enough. What does it matter?" He was practically growling.

"Why will she hate you? And I can assure you, she will not. She adores you."

Jess perked up. "Does she? What did she say?"

_The same reaction Leslie had when I mentioned his affection for her… interesting._

"She thinks you're a wonderful friend."

Jess was visibly wounded. "Is that all? You swear?"

Tibnon chuckled. "That's hardly a shabby compliment, my boy."

"I know." Jess sighed. "I was hoping…" He stopped himself. What was he thinking?!?! There was no way he was telling some doctor he was in love with Leslie!

No words were needed, however. He saw it. He saw it all.  _They love each other, and the other has no idea._ Tibnon closed his eyes, remembering a young lady named Lisa Harrington, a love he had tragically lost.

"You love her, don't you?" Tibnon asked.

Jess paled. Had Leslie told him? Did she know?

"Yeah…she's my best friend…" Jess could barely say the words without choking.

"I didn't mean friendship, Jesse. Do you love her? Would you want to spend the rest of your life married to her, have children with her, be hers forever? Do you find yourself dreaming of her, sometimes in awe of her physical and spiritual beauty?"

 _YES!!!_ His brain was screaming.

Instead, he stuttered. "I-I, do-d-don't know. I'm a k-k-kid."

"Follow your impulses boy! The elderly man was nearly shouting. He had to save the boy, the girl, and their families, from the fate he had endured.

"What are you feeling now? If you could marry her now would you? Do you possess the undying love in your heart that would support you both forever?"

Jess stared at the papery blanket. "I love her more than my own life." He whispered, tears forming in his dark eyes. "But she might not. I couldn't lose my best friend. Not after today."

The doctor softened. "You are wiser than I."

"Huh?" Jess looked up. His voice was stronger, but his eyes held the hours of pain he had possessed since the afternoon in the rain.

"As a boy, my best friend was Lisa Harrington. She was a lot like your Leslie. I loved her from the moment I met her. We met at school, at age thirteen, a few years older than you are now. Well, I harbored my love for her for almost seven years. Then, one day, when we were twenty, she announced that she was going to college in England. She would be leaving in a week. I was furious. If I had told her only three years earlier, she might not be leaving the country. So I told her. And she was mad. Not mad because I loved her, in fact, she loved me too, but she was mad because all those years I had kept a secret from her, a big secret, and I allowed it to eat me up inside, ruining the years of our friendship."

"What happened?" Jess was engrossed in the story.

"She got in her car and drove off. She was speeding, and hit a telephone pole. Everything would've been fine if she hadn't been speeding, but she was. The pole fell, making a lighting like bolt. She was hit by it, and it killed her. She was dead, because of my secret. Because of me. I had killed Lisa, the love of my life, my best friend. All because I was scared."

"Oh." Was all Jess could say. "Oh."

"Leslie isn't Lisa, Jesse. Don't make her become Lisa. Don't make my mistake." He was whispering.

"Okay. Okay." Jess was determined. Leslie, his Leslie, wasn't going to become Lisa Harrington. She would know. She would trust him.

"Write her, boy. She needs you." With that he rose.

He was only a few steps out the door when he heard Jess say softly:

"I need her too."


End file.
